Взвешиваем фею: Исследование второе
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Как найти массу диснеевской феи? Статья будет интересна не только поклонникам фей, но и всем любознательным читателям. Забавные иллюстрации не дадут вам скучать — читайте полную версию:
Дорогие друзья!

Без изображений эта статья мертва! Читайте полную версию. К сожалению, на этом сайте запрещено ставить ссылки. Чтобы найти полную версию, наберите в поисковой системе следующее: **"Взвешиваем фею" Исследование второе (полная версия)**

Скорее всего, первая ссылка приведёт вас на другой сайт с рассказами. В шапке — будет правильная ссылка. Мне очень жаль, но иначе никак. В текстовой версии нет ни картинок, ни ссылок на источники.

* * *

— Я думал... это же сказка...

— И что? Если сказка, так, по-вашему, законы физики перестают действовать? Представьте себе, что было бы со сказочным миром, если бы там не действовала, к примеру, сила тяжести! Или трения! Или солнечная энергия не грела землю! А чем аэродинамические законы хуже?

 _Юрий Нестеренко,_

 _«Герой, дракон и принцесса»_

 **Взвешиваем фею**

 **Исследование второе  
(**полная версия)

В прошлый раз мы вычислили приблизительный рост диснеевской феи (10 см). Теперь мы попытаемся измерить её вес. Если сценарист (или поклонник, пишущий рассказ по мотивам фильма) не знает и не задумывается о том, сколько весит фея, рано или поздно он напишет неправдоподобную сцену. Например, фея боится упасть с высоты, превышающей её рост в четыре раза. Для человека удар о землю с семиметровой высоты не сулит ничего хорошего. Но фее придётся лететь всего сорок сантиметров — и удар получится намного слабее. О законе квадрата — куба мы поговорим в следующий раз, а сейчас попробуем взвесить фею. Дотошные читатели поправят меня и скажут: «Не вес, а массу!». Да, совершенно верно, речь идёт о массе. Однако взвешивать диснеевскую красавицу мы будем на Земле, а не в открытом космосе, поэтому в данном случае слово «вес» использовать можно.

 **Цели и предпосылки**

Мы не ставим задачу, определить значение с точностью до долей миллиграмма. Нас интересует лишь правдоподобное приблизительное число.

 **Сторонние источники**

Для начала мы вновь попросим поисковую систему нам помочь. Гугл любезно предоставил мне следующую информацию:

wiki/Never_Fairies

«

They weigh next to nothing: a fairy sitting in your palm feels no heavier than a handful of dandelion fluff.

 _Они почти ничего не весят. Фея в ладони — легче пушинок одуванчика_.

»

Согласно скрупулёзно собранным данным государственного университета в Бате (Англия), одна пушинка (или, по-научному, _семянка_ ) одуванчика весит примерно миллиграмм.

. .pdf

Допустим, в ладони поместится сто семянок, значит, вес феи — около десятой доли грамма? Попробуем подтвердить или опровергнуть эту гипотезу!

 **Статистика и линейная экстраполяция**

Не пугайтесь этого слова. Мы всего-навсего узнаем, какой вес при каком росте у людей, а потом посчитаем пропорцию. В этом нам помогут данные, собранные учёными (список имён и фамилий — в файле по ссылке).

. 

Построим график и увидим, как меняется рост и вес от двух до девятнадцати лет.

Что и требовалось доказать: рост и вес меняются нелинейно. Да, сейчас речь не о феях, а о девочках, но уже понятно, что если просто взять средний рост, вес и линейно посчитать пропорцию, мы, скорее всего, получим значение, не имеющее ничего общего с действительностью. Но мы всё же применим линейную экстраполяцию.

(90 см · 68 кг) : 163 см = 37 кг. А должно быть 90 кг.

Пропорции феи ближе к пропорциям маленького ребёнка:

(10 см · 13 кг) : 90 см = 1,4 кг.

Ничего себе фейчище! По весу как чайник!

 **Вычисляем массу с помощью объёма**

Пожалуй, единственный правдоподобный способ, найти массу феи — это умножить плотность феи на её объём. С плотностью всё довольно просто — мы воспользуемся плотностью человеческого тела.

Как, к слову, вычислить среднюю плотность человеческого тела? Очень просто. Как вы наверняка знаете, согласно древней легенде, Архимед закричал «Эврика!», когда погрузился в ванну. «Сколько воды вылилось из ванны? — подумал Архимед, и сам же ответил, — сколько, сколько вытеснило моё тело». Таким нехитрым образом поступили современные исследователи, когда решили вычислить среднюю плотность человеческого тела.

. 

Экспериментаторы погружали испытуемых в воду и измеряли, сколько вытесняется воды. Затем оставалось разделить массу человека на его объём и вычислить среднее значение. Получилось примерно 1062 кг⁄м³.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Средняя плотность человеческого тела: 1062 кг⁄м³**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Было бы здо́рово проделать такой же опыт с феями.

Да, у меня на кухне водится разная живность, но далеко не каждый герой мультфильма согласится на такой эксперимент. А значит, мы попробуем вычислить объём иначе. Понадобится трёхмерная модель, которую мы подстроим под пропорции юной мастерицы. Большое спасибо Бадманджаму, автору с сайта за бесплатную модель Sam (Slap On Rig) 2.1.3!

К счастью, у нас есть кадр с Динь в Т-позе (руки в стороны), которая чаще всего используется в объёмном моделировании. Мне остаётся лишь подстроить модель по образцу и подогнать пропорции. Пожалуй, не буду расписывать каждый шаг. Я просто грубо двигал вершины, чтобы подогнать готовую модель под фею. В некоторых областях я нарочно сделал сетку чуть больше (поправка на волосы и одежду). Итак, вот что получилось:

Отлично! Теперь у нас есть модель, схожая по объёму с феей. Увеличиваю сетку, чтобы рост фигурки был примерно 10 см.

Осталось лишь набрать в командной строке заклинание **computePolysetVolume** — и машина волшебным образом рассчитает объём феи. Но прежде — почему бы не разобраться, как именно работает это волшебство? Боюсь, рассказ наш окажется несколько сложнее, чем я планировал. Да простят меня дорогие любители математики, но в рамках этой статьи я откажусь от длинной лекции про формулу Гаусса — Остроградского ( _интеграл от дивергенции векторного поля_ _ **F**_ _, распространённый по некоторому объёму_ _ **V**_ _, равен потоку вектора через поверхность_ _ **S**_ _, ограничивающую данный объём_ ).

Вместо этого мы рассмотрим алгоритмы попроще, которые помогут понять, как компьютер ухитряется всё высчитать. Возьмём плоский многоугольник. Вот такой:

И попробуем высчитать его площадь, не подглядывая в собрание формул. Самое простое — вписать его в прямоугольник и разбить на простейшие прямоугольные треугольники. Теперь мы даже без калькулятора найдём площадь: умножаем длину на ширину «коробки» и вычитаем всё лишнее.

На первый взгляд сложная задача свелась к тривиальной (как говорят математики). Разумеется, это не единственный и далеко не самый быстрый способ. Фигуру быстрее разбить на трапеции или «выстреливать» векторы из одной точки к каждой вершине, а потом считать положительные и отрицательные площади треугольников (это уже ближе к формуле Гаусса). Суть едина — сложная фигура разбивается на простые.

Объёмную сложную фигуру тоже можно разобрать на простейшие части, а потом сложить всё, что получилось. Разница в том, что у нас получатся не треугольники, а тетраэдры и считаем мы не только площадь, но и объём:

Ну что ж, давайте уже произнесём заклинание и узнаем объём феи!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Примерный объём феи: 8,88 см³.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Итак, у нас есть и объём, и плотность. Остаётся вычислить массу по формуле.

m = ρ · V;

m = 1,062 г⁄см³ · 8,88 см³ = 9,43 г.

Внимательные читатели скажут, что я не учёл вес крыльев. Что ж, исправим оплошность. Как ни странно, но найти массу крыльев стрекоз оказалось весьма непросто. Выручило меня вот это издание на немецком языке:

/pdf/Libellen_und_ 

«Die glasartigen Flügel einer Libelle sind ultraleicht. Alle vier Flügel einer Großlibelle wiegen zusammen nur 0,01 g».

 _Похожие за стекло крылья стрекозы сверхлёгкие. Все четыре крыла большой стрекозы [инфраотряд крылатых насекомых из отряда стрекоз (Odonata)] весят всего одну сотую грамма._

В Википедии я нашёл данные о крыльях «соколиной стрекозы»:

 _Die Falkenlibelle wird fünf bis fünfeinhalb Zentimeter lang und hat eine Flügelspannweite von 7,5 cm._

Сама стрекоза небольшая (5,5 см в длину), но крылья как раз похожи на фейские (размах: 7,5 см). Кстати, как оказалось, по-русски эти стрекозы называются, «бабками бронзовыми». Н-да, надо признать, немецкие энтомологи придумали имя получше. Занятное совпадение! Помните, папа Лиззи упомянул именно этот отряд стрекоз, когда любовался крыльями Динь? Думаю, для наших целей значения в сотую долю грамма будет вполне достаточно.

Трудно сказать, сколько весит фейская одежда и насколько делать поправку. Возможно, феи обрабатывают листья каким-то образом, чтобы получить мягкую, лёгкую и прочную ткань, похожую по фактуре на листья. Сейчас за моим окном зима, а значит, взвесить свежие листья не выйдет, да и точных весов у меня нет.

Я вырезал из старой простыни кусочек (6×4 см). Такой площади более чем достаточно, чтобы сшить фее платье. Весы не показали ни грамма. Лишь когда я взвесил кусочек побольше (10×7 см), весы показали один грамм. Можно с чистой совестью добавить полграмма.

Итак, каков будет вывод? Сколько примерно весит фея?

9,43 г + 0,01 г + 0,5 г = 9,94 г.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Примерный вес феи: 10 граммов.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Думал вставить кадр, в котором Лиззи плачет и бережно держит Динь в ладони, но не хочется заканчивать на минорной ноте.

 **Заключение. О науке и феях**

Итак, авторы Вики ошиблись, равно как и авторы книги, из которой взялась цитата. Законы физики работают! Осталось ответить на главный вопрос: «Зачем я тратил время, собирал материалы, рассчитывал то, что интересно разве что закоренелым поклонникам диснеевских фей.

Я хотел показать, что учёный — это не скучный тип в белом халате, сидящий в лаборатории. Учёный — это личность, которой хочется познать мир. Личность, которая принимает действительность такой, какая она есть, и с каждым шагом приближается к истине.

К большому сожалению, некоторые учителя, преподаватели и министры образования, сами того не понимая, делают всё, чтобы задушить в нас с вами естественную любознательность. Они создают у школьников и студентов ложное впечатление, что наука — это наискучнейшее занятие на свете.

Надеюсь, я сумел показать, что наука — это геройский поход, полный приключений!

Пишите отзывы, предлагайте идеи для новых исследований!

 _Искренне ваш_

 _Скорпи_

 _22 ноября 2015_


End file.
